


Merc With A Mouth, Indeed

by ghostboi



Category: Logan (X-Men) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masochism, Mostly Logan/Ryan, Okay Maybe a Little Sorry, POV Switches, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Submission, brief deadpool, brief moments of anxiety, hugh jackman/ryan reynolds - Freeform, logan/ryan reynolds - Freeform, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: “Well,” Ryan was channeling his inner Deadpool as he scoffed with a smirk, “Maybe you shouldn’t be a total dick, then. Are there powers to protect against dickiness? Maybe you should call yourself Captain Dick instead of Wolverine. I mean c’mon..”The other man swallowed visibly as Logan shoved him hard against the wall, fingers tightening around his throat. He leaned in and growled, “You seem to have a lot of ‘dick’ in that mouth of yours.”Ryan's a bit of a sarcastic smartass (oh, thanks, Deadpool). Logan thinks it's time to shut him up.





	Merc With A Mouth, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inbetweensamanddean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweensamanddean/gifts).



> Oops, this was a bit longer than intended. Request fill for the bff, because she's a brat & her bday is coming up. First attempt at writing these characters, so i will apologise in advance if it's choppy/wonky/ooc. 
> 
> Brief Deadpool (via sarcasm). Mostly Logan/Ryan, with some Hugh/Ryan at the beginning, and Hugh stepping back in at the end.

Hugh shifted where he stood, next to one Ryan Reynolds, as another fan snapped a photo with their cell phone. He hadn’t exactly been surprised to see the other man in his coffee shop. (Reynolds was, admittedly, practically stalking him for a Deadpool-Wolverine crossover.) The other’s reveal of “Oh, I followed you, of course!” brought a long-suffering yet genuine smile to his face. He did enjoy time spent with the other man.

One of the baristas had snapped a photo of them together with Ryan’s phone (and her own), and Hugh had turned to get himself some coffee.

His coffee wasn’t even in the cup before fans had gotten wind and flocked to the shop.

Hugh went along with the requests for autographs and photos – he loved his fans, they were the reason he had been so successful in the movie industry. Reynolds seemed to feel the same, posing for photos with them and conversing as if they were the best of friends.

“Can we get one more of you guys together?”

The two men obliged, shifting closer together. Ryan draped an arm over his shoulders, and he slipped his own arm beneath the other’s, resting a hand on his back. Hugh shot Ryan a brief, concerned glance as he felt the slight tremor which ran through the other man. Ryan shot him a quick smile before turning brown eyes to their fans as someone spoke to them.

It was as they were posing that yet another question was called out, “Does Deadpool read fanfic?”

“Only voraciously,” Ryan shot back, “The way some men read Shakespeare. With a dictionary and wikipedia for reference.”

“What’s his favorite ship?”

“The Black Pearl. Oh, you mean pairing! Well..” A mischievous smirk was aimed at Hugh, “Wolverpool.”

The answer and accompanying wink brought delighted gasps from their fans and a side-glance from Hugh. Ryan waggled his brows at him before continuing, “Deadverine? What would you call that pairing? Oh, I know. Dead-Logan!”  That brought good-natured groans from the fans grouped around them, and a smirk and eye-roll from Hugh. “What? Too soon?”

“Hugh, Mr. Jackman I mean, does Wolverine read fanfic?”

Hugh shot the girl a patient smile of his own and answered simply, “No.”

More laughter as Ryan added with another mischievous smirk, “He writes it.”

“Ooh, does he write Wolverine/Deadpool? Wade likes kinky, and Logan likes to beat on people, so it fits!” one of the fans called.

A startled laugh escaped Ryan - the comment caught him off-guard - and he fidgeted slightly, “Uh. I do see him as the aggressive, angsty, dominant type, but you’ll have to ask him.”

Hugh’s eyes narrowed slightly at the other’s words - he could imagine the questions _that_ comment would bring at the next comic-con - and he tightened his grip on the younger man’s light jacket.

 

Ryan hadn’t expected the last comment, and had given a glib, off-the-top-of-the-head reply in return. He felt fingers tightening in the material of his jacket and figured he had gone a bit too far. “That’s all fanfic, though,” he amended his earlier statement, “Don’t go quoting me as saying it’s canon, or Old Man Logan here’s blood pressure will go through the roof.” Their fans tittered, and he smiled for yet another photo; a moment later, a hand rested on the back of his neck.

“This has been a lot of fun, but if you’ll excuse us,” Hugh shot their fans a pleasant smile, “ _Mr._ _Pool_ and I have to run. You all have a wonderful day.”

They exited the coffee shop through the back door at the staff’s behest, Hugh’s hand on the back of his neck guiding him from the building. Ryan expected it to drop away as they stepped outside, but it remained.

“Uh..”

“Keep walking,” it was more command than request, that hand tightening slightly on the back of his neck, and Ryan complied, shooting a quick glance at the other man. Hugh’s face was impassive, eyes forward as he led them down the sidewalk.

“Where am I going?”

“Just keep walking.” The tone brooked little room for argument.

“Are you going to take me out and do a Logan on me?” He raised his hands and pantomimed something piercing him through the chest, eyes shifting to the other man. Hugh shot him a side-glance, a barely-there smirk curving his mouth.

“Oh shit. You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“It’s crossing my mind,” the other man growled, shooting him a dark look. Ryan swallowed, an unexpected shudder running through him. He laughed a bit, wondering as he did why the hell it sounded so.. nervous.

Minutes later, he found himself staring up at an apartment building in front of them – Hugh’s triplex apartment – as the man led him inside.

Ryan was guided to the elevator, Hugh’s hand on his neck again. The other man released his hold and moved away as they stepped into the elevator to make the trip to the 8th floor.

“Are we having a sleep-over? Because I didn’t bring my jammies,” Ryan took off his black-framed glasses & tucked them in his jacket pocket. He tapped his fingertips against his thighs, trying to distract himself from Hugh’s assessing gaze and controlled silence, and the jittery sensation which was fluttering in his stomach and chest. The building was modern and the elevator made good speed; two minutes later, they reached the first of Hugh’s three floors.

The other actor unlocked his door, and they entered the apartment. Hugh shot him another look, one which set Ryan’s nerves on edge (though he couldn’t quite name why, given that he had been here several times before). The other man closed the door behind them and pushed past him, and Ryan followed him further into the beautiful home.

“You’re miffed over the ‘Logan beating on Deadpool during kinky sex’ thing, aren’t you?” Ryan glanced around the impressive, tastefully decorated (and frankly, giant) apartment. He loved this place: it was open and airy and the view was amazing. He was turning toward Hugh again when he found himself shoved back against a hallway wall.

“You don’t know when to keep quiet, do you?” the other man growled, hand on his chest holding him in place.

“Well, they do call me the merc with the mouth for a reason,” Ryan quipped, brow raised and a smirk on his mouth.

Hugh studied the younger man in front of him, the smirk and the raised brow and the air of confident charm. His eyes narrowed as he took in what the other wasn’t showing: the slight increase in breathing, the widening of Ryan’s brown eyes, the barely perceptible tremor that ran through the other.  His eyes shifted to meet the other’s gaze and Ryan started talking again,

“If you didn’t want everyone to know about Dead-Logan’s imaginary sex life, maybe you should have made that clear. Or taken out a restraining order. Hell, maybe we should write a book about it, or better yet, write our own comic. Take that, Marvel. Am I right?”

He could hear the nervous tremor beneath Ryan’s words as he shifted closer, gaze locked with the other man’s. Ryan was anxious, whether because he genuinely thought Hugh was pissed at him, or because he was pinned against the wall, or some other reason altogether, Hugh didn’t know. He was rambling, slipping into the Wade Wilson persona he had adopted and had been acting out for the past year or more, using it like armor to hide his uncertainty.

“Or, you know, if you want to _act on_ –“

“Shut up,” he snarled, pressing closer still, hand sliding from Ryan’s chest to his throat, “You talk too damn much.” He felt the other swallow as his fingers tightened, saw the way Ryan’s eyes widened, both felt and heard the slight hitch of his breath. The other had realized that all traces of his natural accent had slipped away.

“Hugh -”

“No,” the word was little more than a growl, gaze locked intently on the other, as he leaned in closer. Ryan’s eyes searched his face, and the other tried again,

“Logan?”

Better. He didn’t say it aloud, merely grunted an affirmation, and shifted to reestablish his grip on the other man.

He leaned in close to growl softly near the younger man’s ear, “Neither Wade Wilson nor Ryan Reynolds know when to shut that too-pretty mouth. Gonna get you in a whole hell of a lot of trouble if you keep running it.”

It was _Logan_ who had surfaced, and it was Logan who was pinning the other man now. He caught the way Ryan shifted beneath his grip, the way the other man’s gaze flicked to his mouth.

“Well,” Ryan was channeling his inner Deadpool as he scoffed with a smirk, “Maybe you shouldn’t be a total dick, then. Are there powers to protect against dickiness? Maybe you should call yourself Captain Dick instead of Wolverine. I mean c’mon..”

The other man swallowed visibly as Logan shoved him hard against the wall, fingers tightening around his throat. He leaned in and growled, “You seem to have a lot of ‘dick’ in that mouth of yours.”

“Hey, fuc-”

The light slap across the face cut the other’s words off abruptly. Ryan inhaled sharply in a startled gasp, and fell silent. He studied the other actor intently, eyes narrowed, to look for signs that he had overstepped boundaries. Ryan’s eyes were closed, long eyelashes hiding his eyes, lips parted and breathing rapid. He was pressing forward slightly, against Logan’s hand; his breath hitched, a shudder racing through him, as the older man tightened his hold.

“Guess I’m going to have to shut you up myself,” his voice was a low growl, and every bit Wolverine’s now, as he pinned the other against the wall with his body. The younger man opened his mouth to speak, but he placed his free hand over it.

Ryan’s eyes widened again as he growled, “No talking.”

His own eyes widened and he barked out a sudden laugh as he felt the other’s tongue run up his palm. “You little shit.”

 “Didn’t say no lick-”

Before he could finish, Logan had two fingers shoved in his mouth, pressing against his tongue. A low, soft whimper escaped the other as Ryan’s eyes slipped closed and he began to suck.

“Fuck,” he growled out the words, his thumb brushing over the pulse point in Ryan’s neck, to find it beating rapidly, “Want this, don’t you?”

 A quick nod and hands grasping his biceps, trying to pull him closer, was the answer.

“What do you want from me?” the question was a breath on the other’s ear, teeth nipping lightly at Ryan’s neck, “Hmm? You’ve been stalking me for a damn year. Following me around, looking for trouble. _Showing up in my hotel room_. Everywhere I go, you’re there. So what is it you want?”

He huffed a low laugh as the other tried to answer around the fingers in his mouth, producing jumbled mumbling. He pulled his fingers free - his cock twitched in his jeans at the low whine and Ryan’s attempt to chase after them. Logan raised an expectant brow, waiting for his answer.

“Something fun,” it was Wade Wilson’s singsong voice answering him, “How do you feel about spurs?”

Logan narrowed his eyes and dropped his hand from Ryan’s neck. He replaced it a moment later with his forearm, pinning the other in place and cutting off his next attempt at speaking.

“Try again.”

“I - it -” the other hesitated before continuing almost urgently, voice low and rough and honest, “Hit me, Logan. I want you to hit me. Please.” At the raised brows he received, he continued, “It doesn’t have to be with fists. I mean you can, I would be okay with that, _fuck_ I would be okay with that, but it doesn’t have to be that. You can slap me, I’m good with that, please, or choke me, choking works. I swear I’m good with it, _please_ Logan.”

“You want pain,” Logan pressed his forearm harder against the other’s neck, and Ryan’s mouth fell open in a soft gasp.

“Yeah, yes, yes,” the words were almost a moan, “Been too long, forever.” Brown eyes, blown wide with lust, met his green gaze as the other taunted him, “C’mon, asshole, hit me. You think you’re so badass, do it, make me bleed.”

The backhand caught Ryan hard across the mouth.  He nearly collapsed with a low moan, knees going weak, but found himself held in place by the wall of muscle in front of him.

Strong fingers tangled in his hair, jerking his head back, as Logan growled in his ear, “Next time I’ll make it hurt.”

“Make it hurt.” He wasn’t certain if the whispered plea was Wade’s or Ryan’s, decided he didn’t care, “C’mon, Logan, you know you want to pound me into the ground, stop being such a pussy and do it!”

Definitely Wade.

 

The second strike across the mouth would have sent him staggering sideways, had Logan’s hand not been tangled in his hair. Ryan could taste blood in his mouth and his cock was throbbing in his jeans, and he wanted more.

“Don’t know when to shut the hell up, do you?” the growl sent shivers racing through his body, lighting his nerves. He leaned toward that husky voice, eyes shut and bleeding lips parted. A low whine escaped him as he was jerked by his hair to a halt, small thrills of pain shooting through his scalp. “Guess I’ll have to teach you.”

He opened his eyes as Logan brushed a thumb over his bleeding lip. His dick jerked hard as the man raised his thumb to his own mouth and, with a devilish smirk, shoved it in to suck it clean. The other man’s lips caught his a moment later, the hand in his hair holding him close. Ryan whimpered softly, eagerly returning the kiss, as Logan’s mouth and tongue claimed his own. He pressed up against him as he clutched at his sides to hold himself steady. He felt the chuckle rumble from the other’s chest, against his mouth, then a thigh pressed against his groin and his aching dick.

Logan pulled back slightly with a smirk, amusement and hunger on his face as he studied him. “Begging for it, aren’t you?”

The other actor’s voice was breathless from their kiss as he whispered, “Yeah, maybe. Yeah.”

 

It was Ryan he was playing with now, Wade having been shoved back down to wherever he was kept when he wasn’t cracking sarcasm. That suited Logan just fine. He could play with Wade later, right now he wanted Ryan and those hungry, hesitant eyes, the submission that was rolling off him in waves.

He gave a satisfied grunt, fingers tangling tighter in his hair, as Ryan shifted closer, lust-blown gaze locked on his face.

Logan's words were a low growl, “I ain't some gentleman out to protect your virtue. If you're offering, I'm going to take.”

His dick twitched at the sound which escaped Ryan’s throat: it was need, desperation and hunger laced into one small noise.

The response was an almost-whisper, “I'm offering.”

Damn, this boy was delicious.

“Safe word,” he instructed, pulling the man closer to him and nipping at his earlobe, “in case you change your mind.” He pulled back slightly as Ryan blinked at him, giving the other a bit of space to concentrate; after a moment, the younger man answered,

“Uh.. Professor X.”

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly, before agreeing, “Professor X. Got it.”

Ryan shivered under his touch as he slipped a hand beneath his windbreaker and t-shirt, brushed it up the expanse of his muscled stomach. His eyes met and caught the others - Ryan’s were half-closed, his mouth parted and breathing uneven. He smirked, thumb finding and brushing over his nipple. A gasp escaped Ryan’s lips and his entire body jerked in pleasure as Logan caught the small, hard nub between two fingers and pinched lightly.

“Mm,” he tugged, fingers tightening, and watched the younger man’s reaction. A low sound of need escaped the other man, who begged, “Fuck, yes, please..”

“What do you want from me, Reynolds?” he repeated his earlier question, leaning in to breathe it against the other’s ear.

“To suck your cock.”

The breathless response sent a spike of hunger through him, and he hummed in satisfaction at the answer.

Logan pulled back, slipping his hands off the other, which caused a sound of protest. He caught him by the hair again, pulled him forward so the other man was in front of him, back pressed against Logan’s chest. He slipped an arm around his neck, brushed a thumb against his mouth, then pressed in two fingers while instructing roughly, “Suck.”

The other man’s immediate obedience had him pressing his hips forward, against the other’s firm ass. He nudged Ryan forward with a bark of “Move,” guided him from the hallway and toward the living room.

In the living room, Logan released his prey and moved to seat himself on the sofa. Ryan was studying him, lust and hesitation etched in his features. He took a step toward the sofa, but halted as Logan shook his head.

“Jacket off first. Shirt, too.”

The other man complied, reaching for the hem of his pullover windbreaker and tugging it off. He tossed it onto the ottoman at the far end of the large sectional, then reached for the hem of his thin t-shirt. He hesitated a moment, raising his eyes to shoot Logan a brief, shy glance.

Logan growled, dick aching now, and licked his lips.

Ryan’s eyes widened slightly, a flush touching his face. He dropped his gaze and tugged off his t-shirt, shifting to discard it with his windbreaker.

Logan’s green gaze drank in the other’s muscled, lean form, including the bulge in his jeans that revealed how hard he was, before shifting back to his face. The other man flushed again, biting his bottom lip, as he growled, “Don’t you look tasty. C’mere.” He spread his long legs slightly in invitation; moments later, Ryan was kneeling between them.

Logan reached out to brush fingertips down the other’s cheek, over the day’s growth of stubble. A smirk touched his mouth, and he lightly slapped the other’s face. That sound of need escaped Ryan’s throat as he leaned closer, eyes closed, whole body trembling slightly.

“How long has it been since you asked someone to hurt you?”

The response was low, breathless, as Logan’s fingers brushed down his throat, wrapped around it and tightened slightly, “Not since - since Scarlett.”

“Hmm,” the older man hummed, “A while, then.”

Ryan nodded, brushed his fingers up Logan’s thighs, and whispered, “I feel safe with you.”

The older man’s features softened; he leaned forward to brush a hand down his cheek and assured, “You’ll always be safe with me. Always.”

Some of the tension that had been there from the beginning eased from Ryan’s shoulders, and he shot the other a slight grin. His eyes slipped closed and he sighed softly as those petting fingers brushed up his cheek again, trailed through his hair.

He opened them again after several moments, brown eyes raising to meet Logan’s. The older man shot him a slight smirk as he trailed his fingers up Logan’s thighs. They brushed against the other’s erection, outlined by the snug denim he wore, and he almost whined in need. He bit it back, instead raising his eyes and asking, “Can I -?”

A single nod of the head, granting permission. Ryan pressed his palm against the hard shaft  beneath it, rubbing; the low, rumbling hum of pleasure from Hugh ( _no,_ _Logan_ _,_ his mind corrected, _this is definitely_ _Logan_ _right now_ ) sent a shudder of need through him.

Fumbling fingers reached for the snap of Logan’s jeans as he whispered, “Please, I need - “ He gasped, eyes slipping closed, as strong fingers caught his hair and stopped him. He was slapped lightly across the face, and his entire body bucked in pleasure. Logan chuckled, and the low, rasping sound sent thrills down his spine, straight to his dick. He felt his head being pulled down to the other’s crotch, and he submitted completely, allowing Logan to guide him. Moments later his mouth was pressed against denim and the hard cock beneath it, and he moaned and licked at it.

He continued licking, fingers digging into Logan’s muscled thighs, as the man controlling him undid his jeans, pushed down the zipper. Logan freed his dick from the confines of his jeans, and Ryan moaned again, mouth shifting from denim to flesh. He licked up the length, his own dick throbbing as he tasted the other’s cock. When Logan’s hand dropped to the back of his neck, a clear display of his dominance, his entire body _zinged_ , a desperate need for more coursing through it.

Ryan groaned softly as he licked and sucked on the hard, impressive shaft in front of him. The man in front of him was quiet for the most part, eyes half-closed and bottom lip caught between his teeth. It was when he brushed his tongue over the leaking tip to taste the pre-cum glistening there that Logan growled and tightened the hold on his neck. Ryan responded with a low, hungry whine before taking the man’s cock in his mouth.

 

Logan growled in pleasure as Ryan took the head of his cock in his mouth to suck at it, fingers slipping from his thigh to brush his balls. He tightened his hand on the back of the other’s neck as he arched his hips a bit, shoving his dick deeper. Ryan choked slightly; Logan felt a shudder run through the other man as he held him in place. He went still, allowing the younger man to adjust to the feel of him in his mouth for a few minutes. He tried distracting himself by running his hand over the man’s shoulders and back, caressing smooth skin and firm muscle; it wasn’t really helping, he realised. Quite the opposite, in fact. Didn’t mean he was going to stop, though.

He scratched his nails down the smooth skin, leaving red lines and drawing a shudder from the other man. “Bet you would love the feel of my claws doing this, hmm?”

The low moan and hard suck on his cock that his question brought was answer enough. Logan exhaled sharply, pleasure racing through him; if the kid kept that up, this was going to be over with pretty quickly.

It was when Ryan swallowed half his cock down with a hungry groan that he felt his iron control slip again. He tightened his hand on the other’s neck again briefly, before catching him by the hair. Logan pulled him off his dick, made him raise eyes to him.

His voice was a husky growl, “If it becomes too much and you need to stop, tap my leg twice.”

Ryan nodded in agreement, swallowing down his dick again the moment he allowed it. He breathed a low, lusty curse of “Fuck yeah” as he thrust up into the other’s mouth, choking him slightly. The other adjusted quickly, and Logan buried fingers in his hair to hold him in place as he began to thrust up, fucking the other man’s mouth. Ryan gagged slightly, but chased after him when he tried to ease up a bit. He took it as the message it was and, holding his head it place, began to fuck it again.

“Fuck,” Logan gritted his teeth, pleasure coiling in his stomach, as Ryan took him deeper, swallowed around the head of his cock. He tugged the other’s hair and warned, “Gonna cum, kid.” The younger man moaned softly and sucked harder; a low cry of pleasure tore from Logan’s throat as he began to cum, thrusting deep to fill the other’s mouth.

Ryan licked him clean as he caught his breath, fingers clutching at his thighs and eyes closed. He tugged lightly at the other’s hair, and the younger man obeyed and rose up on his knees. He brown eyes were almost black with lust, lips red and swollen and breathing ragged. He was quite the enticing sight, and it drew an unexpectedly possessive growl from Logan’s throat.

“Get up.”

Ryan obeyed the instruction, rising unsteadily to his feet. Logan tugged him forward and unsnapped the button of his jeans, then drew down the zipper. He raised his green gaze and found the other watching him, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Take ‘em off.”

The actor blinked for a moment, processing the instructions, before complying and shoving his jeans off his hips. His gaze flicked back to Logan as Logan ordered, “Those, too.” He nodded once and shoved his underwear down, also. Moments later, he was free of the restricting garments, kicking them out of his way.

Logan hummed in pleasure at the sight in front of him. Six foot of muscle and smooth flesh, and then there was that hard shaft, dripping in need.

Ryan’s body jerked and a soft cry tore from his throat as Logan reached out and brushed the palm of his hand up his shaft, traced a thumb over the pre-cum-slicked head of his dick.

“Come here,” his voice was lust-rough as he scooted to the edge of the couch, “Lay over my lap.”

Ryan hesitated only a moment before he went to his knees and shifted so that he was laying over the older man’s lap. Positioning was a bit awkward at first - he was 6’ 2”, after all - but Logan placed him where he wanted him easily, brushing a strong hand over his back as he settled into place.

Logan trailed his hand down the other’s back, over the curve of his ass.The man across his lap moaned softly as he gripped the curve of muscles with strong fingers, marking his flesh. He placed one hand in the center of his back to hold him in place, and raised his other hand; it came down swiftly a moment later, landing against the firm ass on display.

Ryan cried out in surprise and pleasure, body jerking hard against Logan’s leg. Logan brought his hand down again, and again, and again. Every swat reddened the other’s perfect ass, and had Ryan canting his hips against his muscled thighs, moans tearing from his throat. Ryan clutched at his legs, trying to find support, even as he arched back into the hard slaps against his flesh.

Ten swats later, and he asked, voice husky, “Had enough?” He chuckled at the shake of Ryan’s head, the breathless, barely audible, “More, please.”

“Hungry for pain, aren’t you?” He struck Ryan’s reddened ass again, and again, each blow harder than the previous one. After the seventeenth blow, a low sob wrenched from the younger man, giving him pause. Logan wanted to continue, to give the other man exactly what he had begged for, to see how much he could take before breaking. He forced himself to remain still, though, hand rubbing soothing circles on Ryan’s heated, flaming flesh.

He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths; when he opened them again, _Logan_ had been pushed beneath the surface and Hugh had returned.

He felt Ryan startle slightly as he spoke, his natural accent in his voice again, “Okay there, sweetheart? Three more, alright? Three more. You can do this.” He waited until he received a nod, then raised his hand. He landed another blow, this one as hard as the last, and Ryan sobbed again, a soft sound. Instead of striking him again, Hugh waited patiently, rubbing the other’s aching flesh.

“You’re doing good, Ryan,” his voice was low, soothing, “So good for me. Two more. You can take them, can’t you, my good boy?”

“Yes,” Ryan whispered with a nod of agreement, one arm wrapped around Hugh’s leg to support himself. He took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly, and relaxed a bit.

Hugh hummed in approval as he continued rubbing. After a moment, he asked, voice low, “Ready?”

Ryan nodded, and Hugh rubbed the abused flesh for a moment longer. He raised his hand and brought it down, twice in rapid succession. Ryan moaned beneath the blows, clutched tighter to his leg, but remained still, in spite of his trembling body.

“Wonderful, sweetheart,” Hugh let his approval be heard in his voice as he soothed the hot, red flesh beneath his hand, “You were perfect. Such a good boy.” He could feel Ryan’s cock, hard again, pressing against his thigh, and a smile touched his mouth. Hugh pressed a finger between the other’s perfect ass cheeks; Ryan jerked, grinding his dick against Hugh’s thigh, as he pressed a finger against the man’s tight hole. He rubbed at it for a moment, listening to the soft moan it drew from the other man, before pressing in slightly.

A breathless, hungry “Fuck, please,” came from the man across his lap, and he felt his own spent dick twitch slightly. Hugh drew a deep breath, centering himself, as he pulled his hands off the tempting ass on display. He helped the other sit up, positioning him so that Ryan was straddling his lap, facing him.

The younger man’s breath was rapid, his swollen lips parted as he drew in breath. His entire body was flushed, trembling slightly with exertion and need. Tears tracked from the corners of his eyes, which were still blown almost black, from the spanking he had received.

“Look at you,” Hugh praised as he raised his hand to brush his thumb across the other’s mouth. Ryan’s eyes slipped closed as he pressed his thumb inside, and the other sucked lightly on it. “Beautiful.” He allowed the other to lick and suck on his thumb for a minute, pressing it against his tongue, before finally pulling it free.

Ryan let out a grunt of pleasure as he dropped his hand to wrap it around the other’s throbbing, twitching shaft. He drank in the sight as the younger man began to grind against his stroking hand, fucking into Hugh’s fist with ragged breaths, hands moving to Hugh’s biceps to support himself.

Hugh stroked him for a minute before finally relenting to let him cum. He twisted his wrist, swiped his thumb over the red, swollen head of Ryan’s dick, and the other man began to cum with a harsh cry of pleasure. He continued stroking as spurt after spurt of hot cum hit his chest and stomach, soiling the t-shirt he had never removed. Ryan collapsed forward, head resting against his shoulder, shudders running through him as Hugh stroked his over-sensitive dick. Hugh pulled his hand off him and slipped both arms around the other man, holding him close and rubbing his back as Ryan’s breathing steadied.

“Alright?”

Ryan nodded; his voice was still wrecked as he said, “Someone ruined your shirt.”

Hugh chuckled, “Is that right? I’m sure I have another one some place.”

He watched as the younger man slid off his lap, to sit next to him on the couch (and he would just keep quiet about the fact that he would have preferred Ryan right where he was, thank you very much).

The two were silent for a long moment, studying one another, before Ryan winced and groaned, “Damn, my ass is going to be sore.” His brown gaze flicked to Hugh, “Not complaining, though. It - it was good. Really good. I needed that.”

Hugh shot him a smirk, “Glad to be of service, believe me.”

The small smile Ryan shot him was pleased and sated. “Could I come back sometime? For this?” He blinked and glanced away, biting his bottom lip, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. Shouldn’t -”

Hugh dropped an arm over his shoulders to tug him against his side. “Anytime,” he interrupted softly, “For any reason, including this one.”

Ryan’s smile was in his eyes as he relaxed completely, leaning into him, head resting on his shoulder. Hugh smiled down at him before laying his own head back against the couch.

He swallowed hard as he realized that he could easily get used to this. Not only the sex, but the feel of Ryan Reynolds in his arms.

Damn.

  



End file.
